


A Day of School

by askull4everyoccasion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askull4everyoccasion/pseuds/askull4everyoccasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the true pacifist ending. Frisk gets picked on at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of School

A few months had passed since the barrier had been broken and the monsters slowly started to integrate into human society. It had been a little rocky at first, as most of the history of them had been largely forgotten. After all, the legend had simply said that Mt. Ebott was a place you never came back from, not that hundreds of monsters had been sealed inside.  
Some monsters had it rockier than others. Questions on what had actually happened to those who stumbled upon the mountain and never returned were the most prominent, but were typically easily avoided. The top of a mountain was a cold, dangerous place after all and you didn't exactly need a monster's help to die at the summit. 

For a lot of monsters however, life adjusting was rather easy. Toriel wasted no time in finding a quaint home for herself and Frisk. Eager to become a teacher like she had always wanted, Toriel began the lengthy process of getting the necessary education in order to pursue her life-long dream. For someone who had lived as long as she had, however sheltered it might have been, it was really quite the walk in the park. Frisk had also started going back to school, although their integration might not be quite so easy.

Most of the time school was fun. Frisk was a young child and young children adapt to new situations more easily than someone in their teens. A lot of their classmates though they were cool. Who wouldn't be cool living with a monster, having survived Mt. Ebott and freed a whole new race of neat-looking creatures? Older students on the other hand weren't so happy.

It was recess and Frisk was happily playing with their new friends. Slides, a jungle-gym, monkey bars; it was all the fun one would expect in elementary school. Most of the children would ask Frisk what their days in the mountain were like, or what their 'mom' was like, or their strange friends that picked them up from school were like.

“Were you scared?”

“Did they try and eat you?”

“I wish my mom baked me pies!”

“How can a skeleton be fat?”

Frisk, always a rather quiet child, would give very simple answers to their otherwise loaded questions. Usually a nod or a shake of the head would be the answer, much to their friend's dismay. Despite how much they had seen, Frisk didn't ever really want to talk about anything. There was no malicious intent behind this, of course, but other children didn't see it that way.

“Hey squinty.” Came a voice from behind. It alone made the other children shy away or casually act like they had somewhere else to be. You never picked a fight with a big kid.

“How's your furry goat mom?” The boy asked, standing at least twice Frisk's size. Frisk turned to face them. They had gone through this on a nearly daily basis since coming back to school. This was nothing compared to the trials faced in the mountain. Just as they had done then, violence was met with a smile.

But of course, happiness always seemed to illicit the worst response.

The boy frowned deeply and as if on cue, another boy roughly shoved Frisk to the ground from behind. The asphalt skimmed their cheek roughly. Frisk sat up as the older children laughed.

By this point their insults were a broken record. None of them were particularly witty or intelligent. Truth be told the children themselves probably didn't know why they had chosen to pick on Frisk. Young kids rarely needed a reason to be cruel to one another.

The insults flew as well as the shoving and occasional kicking as Frisk fell down. Frisk could have probably dodged most of the blows but after a certain point they had realized it only made the kids angrier; the last thing they wanted was to make them angry.

It all stopped when a teacher supervising saw what was going on, rushing over to Frisk's aid. The older boys scattered.

“Frisk! Are you alright?”

That same smile shined upwards as she helped them to their feet. The teacher sighed; “You really should come to one of us first instead of letting them do this to you. Come, let's get you to the nurse. I'll call your.. mom.”

Even the teachers seemed a little concerned that a small child was living with a monster, but they tried their best to be supportive. Frisk was a very loving, happy kid after all. There was really no reason to believe that his adoptive mother was anything but the same.

The teacher led Frisk inside and to the nurse's office, who greeted the situation in much the same way.

“Oh boy.” The nurse sighed and gestured for Frisk to take a seat on one of the cushioned beds along the wall. As the teacher vanished to go call Toriel for the second time that week, the nurse began to clean the scraps and bruises on Frisk's cheek and knees.

“Y'know, just between you and me-” The nurse began as he swabbed Frisk's knee. “-I don't think anyone would blame you if you swung back. You can't let them pick on you forever.”

Frisk vigorously shook their head.

The nurse could only sigh and shrug. He finished bandaging Frisk's cuts and handed them a lollipop before going back to his desk and waiting. It usually didn't take very long for one of Frisk's caretakers to show up, especially if it was the shorter skeleton.

It seemed as though as they had only just laid down when the nurse came over to them.

“Your, uh, 'uncle' is here for you. He's in the lobby.”

The nurse lead Frisk out and into the main entrance where Sans was waiting, looking as tired as always.

“hey kiddo.” He reached out to take Frisk's hand and turned to leave. “tori called me to come get you. she's stuck in a class but will be out soon. we can get some nice cream before she gets home, ok?” Frisk smiled and nodded.

“so, uh, same kids?” Sans asked, having had to pick Frisk up at school rather frequently now that Toriel was going to school herself.

Frisk nodded.

“rough.” Sans said, his voice always in the same state between 'bored' and 'tired' no matter what he was talking about. “i guess you still didn't fight them, did you?”

Frisk shook their head. A certain strange relief washed over Sans' face.

“well, you're a better person than i could ever hope to be, kid. good job.”

As it always was with Sans, they appeared to get to the Nice Cream stand much faster than should have ever been reasonable. It was strange, even when paying close attention, they always just seemed to end up at their destination twice as fast. It was nice that things like that hadn't changed, as well as the same blue-furred monster manning the Nice Cream stand. At sight of Frisk and Sans, he brightened up considerably.

“If it isn't my favorite customer!” He exclaimed happily. “What flavors do you guys want?”

“oh i don't know. i'm not very good at -split- decisions.” Sans' smile stretched even broader, especially after it got a laugh out of Frisk and the Nice Cream guy. “what do you want, kiddo?”

“Strawberry.”

“strawberry and chocolate, please.” Sans' held up two bony fingers before reaching into his over-sized coat and pulling out the money. After the exchange the two walked to a nearby bench and sat down to eat.

“learn anything new today?” Sans asked, watching Frisk eat their nice cream and mostly letting his own go untouched.

“Mhm.” Frisk mumbled through a mouthful of nice cream, but before they could elaborate their face scrunched up and they clenched at their head.

“woah. hey, kiddo.” Sans reached for them before he realized what was happening. “oh, brain freeze?”

Frisk nodded.

“i guess that's the pr-ice- to pay for eating too fast.”

Sans' joke seemed to ebb the pain, a smile spreading across Frisk's face. 

“come on, kiddo. we should get you home.” Sans stood and waited for Frisk to do the same before taking their hand. His nice cream appeared to be gone, although whether or not he actually ate it remained a mystery.

Much like before the two ended up at Toriel's house rather quickly, Sans barely needing to knock on the door for the larger monster to open it up.

“Oh dear.” Toriel frowned upon seeing Frisk's patched-up cheek. She guided the child inside before turning her attention to Sans. “You are welcome to stay, Sans. I will be making dinner shortly. Papyrus is more than welcome to join us as well.”

“no thanks tori. pap found a new recipe he wants to try out. take care, kiddo.” Sans waved at the two of them and turned to leave, Toriel closing the door shortly after and turning all of her attention on Frisk.

“You poor child. Was it the same children again picking on you?” She asked, leaning down to inspect the child's face.

Frisk nodded.

Toriel's face contorted, her brow furrowing and her lips tightening. Frisk had seen it before and it always made them grimace a little. They knew what came next.

“I am calling your school again first thing in the morning. They must do something about those horrible children before I do.” She straightened up and lead Frisk into the kitchen where a nice cup of tea was already waiting. They climbed up onto the chair and began to sip the tea left for them while watching Toriel walk around the kitchen preparing dinner.

Usually this was when homework would be started, but today Frisk decided to sit and watch Toriel make dinner. After months of living with her it never seemed to get old to watch. Despite everything that had happened, their past before Mt. Ebott and their trials inside, Frisk was happy. Out of all the possible endings that they had seen or experienced, this one was no doubt the best.


End file.
